codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Modern Warfare 4
Modern Warfare 4 is the fourth and final chapter of the Modern Warfare series. It focuses on hunting down the last remnants of the Ultranationalist Inner Circle and prevent any further uprisings in the Middle East since the established government in the region on 2012. Singleplayer The Singleplayer mode has the Campaign, Survival, Special Ops and a new mode in which Multiplayer maps can be played offline with NPCs, and can also set the rules of the game. Campaign Returning with some old characters and bringing in new ones, this mode focuses on the final days of the Ultranationalists. Storyline The story begins with a cutscene in which footage of Makarov's death is seen and Price is later seen condecorated with a Victoria Cross. Satellites trace a WWI-era bunker in present-day Poland, where some of the remnants of the Ultranationalist party have hidden. The player then takes control of Sgt. McCauley of the 22nd SAS, who undergoes training. The player meets with Sgt. Wallcroft, who instructs the player some of the basics of the game, the player must then pick up an MP5 and shoot the targets at the range, afterwards, Sgt. Wallcroft will escort Sgt. McCauley to meet Cpt. Price and Lt. O'Sheas and run the obstacle course, Sgt. McCauley receives a C8A1, SIG P226 and four flashbangs, the player must run the obstacle course in less than forty seconds. Afterwards, a Sea Lynx of the Royal Navy will pick Sgt. McCauley and his squad. Afterwards, the team lands on HMS Invincible to refuel and then assault a village on Western Ukraine, being controlled by Ultranationalists. The player's loadout will be an MP5 and an L115 sniper rifle, Lt. O'Sheas and Sgt. McCauley provide sniper support to Cpt. Price and Sgt. Wallcroft on a churchtower. O'Sheas instructs McCauley how to use the sniper rifle. The player has to kill the incoming enemies before they overrun the church, but at one point an Ultranationalist Mi-24D will fire at the churchtower, forcing Winston and George to jump out of the churchtower. Price and Wallcroft will run to assist the player, O'Sheas stands up and grips his L86, covering Wallcroft as he picks up McCauley. Sgt. McCauley will quickly recover, and will have to get a Starstreak HVM to destroy the helicopter, when he gets this weapon, he will fire at the Hind, destroying it and thus clearing the town and ending the mission. The next level begins with a cutscene, with various American marines fighting the OpFor in an Egyptian town, Col. Hays is heard commenting on the substantial presence of the OpFor in the town, to which Lt. Carl Vasquez will reply that his squad is nearby and can assist. The mission begins very abruptly, with multiple RPG's firing towards Lt. Vasquez's location. Vasquez is instructed to flank the OpFor by the right, Sgt. Worawsky and Cpl. Jones will follow, Vasquez orders Cpl. Jones to request an artillery strike to clear the town, the artillery fails to kill the enemies and it is when Pvt. Harris is shot in the chest, Lt. Vasquez's platoon must hold their ground for the MEDEVAC helicopter to arrive, after waiting for some time, a UH-1Y Venom lands to pick up Pvt. Harris. Then, they receive word from the artillery operator, Col. Hays, that they are ready to attack when ordered, Jones passes the laser designator to Vasquez, who marks the objective, the town square being held by OpFor. The MLRSs fire their rockets and lay waste to the whole town. Their next orders are to advance to the town square to assist a downed Abrams tank. In the next level, footage of a news broadcast is heard, talking about the summit held in Riyadh by the representatives of the US, the UK, Germany and Russia to discuss a possible mission to destroy the last remnants of the Ultranationalist Party. The level immediately jumps to Riyadh, where Academi PMC is tasked with protecting the American delegation, the player, Mark Stewart is inside a Grizzly APC and loads an M4A1. The APC will be hit by an RPG, and Mark will have to get out of the vehicle, then meet with Derrick Brooks and Bruce Landon to fend off the Ultranationalists. The Ultranationalists capture the President of the United States, and it's when Mark and his team fight the Ultranationalists to save the President. Finally, Academi PMC reaches the bunker President Horton was imprisoned, and they immediately engage enemy forces, with Mark and Derrick sniping enemies (in this part, players can choose whether to use the sniper rifle as Mark Stewart, or spot enemy targets as Derrick Brooks). Bruce goes with other mercenaries to save the President. After sniping all targets, Mark and Derrick will meet with Bruce and will go in and save the President. The next level us marine ranger batallions combat in iraq, they kill the afghan terorist Fan-Abbadah.mand escape with a AH-1Z Helicopter back to iran qhere theynlaunch their op. Playable Characters *Captain John Price (SAS) *Sgt. George McCauley (SAS) *Lt. Carl Vasquez (USMC) *Mark Stewart (Academi PMC) *Oleg Sudorogyn (Spetsnaz) James Pearson Allied Characters *Lt. Winston O'Sheas (SAS) *Sgt. David Wallcroft (SAS) *Sgt. Michael Worawsky (USMC) *Cpl. D. Jones (USMC) *Derrick Brooks (Academi PMC) *Bruce Landon (Academi PMC) *Aleksandra Egorova (Spetsnaz) *Vlad Ryzhkov (Spetsnaz) Antagonists *Sarius Kharov (Ultranationalists) *Fahad Al-Assad (OpFor) *Kotaibah Al-Abraha (OpFor) Minor Characters *President James Horton (USA) *Chancellor Helge Braun (Germany) *President Boris Vorshevsky (Russia) *Prime Minister Tony Brownward (UK) *Colonel Robert Hays (USMC) *Private Harris (USMC) *Major Thomas Frye (SAS) Weapons Primary Weapons Assault Rifles *C8A1 Carbine *AK-47 (MW3 version with MW2 color scheme) (Original 1947 version unlocked as camo) *TAR-21 *F2000 *G36K *Mk.14 *M16A4 *AUG Submachine Guns *Mini-Uzi *PP-19 Bizon *MP5 *AKs-74u *P90 *MP7 *ARES SMG Shotguns *R870MCS *M590A1 *W1200 *Striker *Sears Ranger *M1014 *AA-12 *M1887 Sniper Rifles *M25 SWS *M40A5 *Sako TRG-42 *L115A3 *Dragunov SVDK *Barrett M82A3 *QBU-88 Machine Guns *L86 LSW *MG36 *MG4 *MG3 *M249 SAW *RPD *PKP Pecheneg Pistols *M9 *USP .45 *SIG P220 *M1911 *Colt .357 Magnum *Desert Eagle Category:Games